RGZ-95 ReZEL
The RGZ-95 ReZEL '''(aka '''Rezel)' ' is a mass-production transformable assault mobile weapon, it is featured in the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The unit is piloted by Riddhe Marcenas. Technology & Combat Characteristics A Londo Bell mobile suit intended as another attempt to mass-produce the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, after the RGZ-91 Re-GZ series was deemed a failure based on an evaluation of its overall combat performance and production costs. It uses the basic frame of the RGM-89 Jegan and has a transformation system similar to the MSA-005 Methuss and the MSZ-008 ZII instead of the Back Weapons System (BWS). It is currently unknown if the ReZel is capable of atmospheric flight or orbital re-entry. The ReZel has an newly installed OS for ease of operation and control. The OS supports a limiter that comes into operation to lower the marginal performance of the ReZel so that the MS can be handled without difficulty by rookie pilots. However, experienced pilots can deactivate the OS to execute complex maneuvers. The Commander Type units are specialized machines with re-adjusted performance specifications for ace pilots, and are primarily operated by unit commanders. There are only minor cosmetic differences between the normal ReZEL and the Commander Type, most notable of which is a set of wing binders mounted on the back of the latter inspired by the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. The normal ReZEL has distinct purple lights on its frame where the Commander's unit has green lights instead.There are some addition optional equipment and weapon shown in the Unicorn Gundam comic Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :The standard armament of mobile suits is a beam rifle powered by a rechargeable energy cap. If the energy cap runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one stored under the shield. ;*Shield :The RGZ-95 ReZEL uses a shield for defensive purposes. This shield also mounts a beam gun for mid ranged combat. ;*Grenade Launcher :The RGZ-95 ReZEL mounts a two-barrelled grenade launcher on the right forearm for mid ranged combat. ;*Beam Saber :One other standard armament is a beam saber for melee combat, which is hand carried in use. Both sabers are stord in the left forearm when not in use. ;*Mega Beam Launcher :For heavier firepower, the ReZEL is normally outfitted with a mega beam launcher, originally tested on the RX-78-4 Gundam G04. History In the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, ReZEL units deployed to engage in combat with the Sleeves in the space colony Industrial 7. During the battle inside the space colony Industrial 7, several ReZELs and Jegans were deployed by the Nahel Argama and other Federation forces to combat the NZ-666 Kshatriya in the colony Industrial 7. Despite having superior numbers, the combined Jegan and ReZEL mobile suits were defeated and destroyed by the Kshatriya. One standard type ReZEL unit was piloted by Londo Bell's Riddhe Marcenas. Three more ReZEL units along with a RGM-89S Stark Jegan were deployed by the Nahel Argama during the Full Frontal's attack on the Nahel Argama. Two of the three ReZEL units were destroyed by the MSN-06S Sinanju until the sudden appearance of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Variants ;*RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type (Defenser A-Unit) ;*RGZ-95 ReZEL (Defenser B-Unit) ;*RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type Picture Gallery Rezel_redone.jpg|ReZEL equipped w/ beam rifle & shield Rzl-shield.jpg|ReZEL shield Rzl-weapon01.jpg|ReZEL mega beam launcher Rzl-weapon02.jpg|ReZEL beam rifle Riddhe ReZEL.png|HUD view of ReZEL cockpit RGZ-95 - ReZEL.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - RGZ-95 - ReZEL - Specifications/Design Rezel-war-card.gif|ReZEL - Gundam War Card ReZEL - MS Girl.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL - MS Girl 103.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL HG 1313468367332.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL girl from Asahiage's Unicorn Girls artbook Gunpla Rezel-mg.jpg|MG 1/100 RGZ-95 ReZEL - Boxart MG-rezel-manual-cg.jpg|ReZEL MG kit manual/3D diorama MG-rezel-manual.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - U.C. info - MG 1/100 - RGZ-95 ReZEL MG ReZEL.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - RGZ-95 ReZEL MG ReZEL0.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - RGZ-95 ReZEL MG ReZEL1.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - RGZ-95 ReZEL MG ReZEL2.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - RGZ-95 ReZEL MG ReZEL3.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - RGZ-95 ReZEL MG ReZEL4.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - RGZ-95 ReZEL GFF - RGZ-95 - ReZEL.jpg|GFF - RGZ-95 ReZEL Notes *The model number '"RGZ"' stands for R'efined '''G'undam 'Z'eta, while the name '"ReZEL"' stands for '''Re-fined 'Z'eta-Gundam 'E'scort 'L'eader. References RGZ-95 - ReZEL - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RGZ-95-C - ReZEL - CT - WeaponsTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL - Weapons/Technical Detail/Design RAS-96 Ankusha - TMSTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL - Transformable Mobile Suit/Technical Detail/Design External Links *RGZ-95 ReZEL on MAHQ.net *RGZ-95 ReZEL on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English)